


Painting

by chikayouriko



Series: sunshine rarepair hell [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, theyre gay af, youdia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: you pops the question and dia is !!!! let girls love each other they deserve happiness





	

Sunset on the ocean is always beautiful. Oranges, reds, pinks, and yellows splash across the sky above deep blues and cresting whites. Dia is leaning over the railing of the boat, her long tresses pulled back in a low braid. She admires how gorgeous everything looks as the wind blows gently. It was nice to just relax.

“You-san, what are we doing when we get back to shore?” she asks, calling back behind her.

You. You was absolutely gorgeous. She always was, and her beauty only grew with the years they spent together. They were both in college now, Dia one year away from graduating. But now wasn’t the time to think about school. Now was the time to relax and enjoy some down time between semesters.

“Maybe going back to my place to watch a movie and cuddle, maybe have a pillow fight that I’ll totally kick your butt in.” You grins, hands behind her back as she walks up beside her girlfriend.

“Funny. We both know I’d win.” Dia smiles, pressing a quick kiss to the shorter girl’s cheek.

They continue conversing for a while, about nothing and everything. The sun has almost completely disappeared by now, shades of red burning into purples and blues into the sky above.

“Dia-san, I was wondering…” You starts, her laughter fading out, “Will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

The older girl blinks a few times, looking over to see You down on one knee and holding a little box open. The way she asked was so sweet that her heart nearly pounded out of her chest. She clasps her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening and tears starting to bud in the corners.

“Yes, You-san, of course.”

You nearly topples over when Dia hugs her, a huge smile on her face as she sets the box down so she doesn’t drop it. You cups Dia’s face in her hands, placing kisses all over her face. Dia starts laughing, taking the ring out of the box and putting it on.

Crystal, aquamarine, and garnet sit on a simple silver band. Crystal is the large one in the middle, the other gems on either side of it. She watches the fading sunlight reflect off of it, tear stains cascading down her tinged-pink cheeks.

“It’s beautiful…”

“So are you.”

You can’t stop grinning as Dia laughs, being shoved lightly by her new fiancée.

Fiancée. That was You’s new favorite word.


End file.
